1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording control apparatus, a recording control method, and a storage medium storing a recording control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, since a video monitoring system containing a recording control apparatus generates a detection event to start recording after recognizing an image when detecting and recording a moving subject, an image at the time when the moving subject came into a taking area is not recorded. Accordingly, images before generation of an event are necessarily stored in a storage medium in order to record the image at the time when the moving subject came into the taking area.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-251646 (JP 2007-251646A) discloses that images before generation of an event are stored in a primary database, and that a live video image for post-event playback time designated is stored in an secondary database when an event occurs. Then, if a request from a monitor station is received after the storing of the live video image, the video image for pre-event playback time designated will be acquired from the primary database, the acquired video image and the video image for the post-event playback time stored in the secondary database will be made into the continuous stream, and it will be distributed to the monitor station.
However, the technique disclosed in the above-mentioned publication has a problem of requiring complicated operations because of necessity to designate the pre-event playback time and the post-event playback time.